When will I be sure I'm not dreaming?
by TurtlerificNuclearLoonyTela
Summary: A man is asking for the help of the turtles, and then they're stuck with a girl who prefer to think things are not happening for real. Not good at summaries, it's my first fic, be kind!
1. chapter one

WHEN WILL I BE SURE I'M NOT DREAMING ?  
  
READ IT FIRST ! ! ! : Ok, here's the story : Dr Ephron, « a friend of Pr Perry », as he called himself, came out like a jack in the box asking for the help of the turtles. When the story begin, they're coming at his home.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
- Poor pizza deliverer, twelve floors and no elevator... joked Mikey.  
  
Not even the shadow of a frown appeared on the face of the turtles. Leonardo was tense, thinking a bout how the people of the building should react if they saw four giant turtles in trench coat in front of their front door...  
  
They stopped on 11th floor and then started seeking for apartment 1123. They found it almost immediately, because fighting sounds was coming from this lodging. They instantaneously came in, and found foot soldiers.  
  
- Hey, should we have guessed it ? Seems like we're a little late, Doc, sorry... stated Donatello.  
  
But before Dr Ephron could answer anything, one of the foot soldier hit him at the head, and he then fainted. The turtles reacted at that moment - there were only three foot, so it should be easy, shouldn't it ?  
  
But as Raph reached the one holding Ephron, he tripped on the legs of the doctor, and felt to the ground. Leo and Donnie attacked too, while Mikey tried to help Raphael. The room was way too small and too brimful, and it was very difficult to move through it. The foot soldiers was amazingly agile, as if they know the apartment, and Leo and Donnie was loosing ground.  
  
Michealangelo had the sais of Raph in hands when they were suddenly interrupted by the strangely clear sound of keys unlocking the door...  
  
- Hey, Erik, you're there ? I heard you sweetheart ! said a feminine voice. And the door wasn't even locked !  
  
The foot soldiers took this moment of surprise to escaping, leaving the turtle in a very awkward position.  
  
- Mikey, give my sais back ! whispered Raph as they all tried to hide. (but Mikey didn't...)  
  
They all quickly find a place to hide ; Raphael ( hissing a last « you'll have to give my sais back » to Michealangelo)in the cupboard near the kitchen, Leo laid between the sofa and the window and Donnie behind the door of the bedroom, while Mikey was trying to find a hiding place in this room.  
  
- I brought some pizza ! I tried the 5-cheeses one, with cheese in the crust too, that's what you wanted, right ? !  
  
Raphael was the only one who could she her form where he was hiding.  
  
Her arms was full of grocery bags, and she held a pizza between her shoulder and her chin. She did not look like she could handle it for long, and Raphael wondered how she could climb eleven floors with all this.  
  
- Come and help me, please ! ! ! !  
  
Finally, all she held felt on the floor, and the girl laugh for herself.  
  
- Erik ! ! ! Why didn't you come help me ? ! ?  
  
She came into the living room,, walking by Raph and Donnie, whom hold their breath.  
  
- Eric I heard you ! Where are you ? Don't do jokes like this !  
  
The she realised she had wind in hair, and she looked at the broken window.  
  
- What the... ?  
  
She then heard a weird sound coming from the bedroom, a watery sound. Going in the bedroom, she saw Michealangelo who just accidentally pierced the water bed with one of Raphael's sai.  
  
- Er... hello... sorry.  
  
The girl screamed, which is actually an appropriate reaction, and walked back, giving a panicked look as the turtles get out of their hiding.  
  
- Listen, we will explain to you, we were just.... started Leo.  
  
But then the girl started to laugh hysterically, unable to stop.  
  
- Why does she laugh like this ? asked Raph.  
  
- Surely because of the fear, she's panicked, explained Donnie. But I have to admit, it' a very interesting reaction, it's original, I mean, at least she didn't faint, or scream, which are usual reactions....  
  
- Then the girl abruptly faint.  
  
- Spoke too fast, Donnie, said Mikey. Didn't she talk about pizza ? So why don't we ate while we're waiting for her to wake up ?  
  
- MIKEY ! ! ! ! ! ! ! growled the three other.  
  
- Okay, Raph, bring some water, commanded Leo.  
  
- Sure ! answered Raph with an irate look that means « why me ! ? ! »  
  
They waited just a little ; the girl came back to her as soon as the water touched her forehead. She gave them a surprised look ( the light was now on, so she can see clearly their faces, which was not exactly what she expected ), as her eyes get bigger.  
  
- Ok, what you guys, ... er, monsters are ?  
  
- Monsters ! ? Hey, we're turtles and...  
  
- No, THAT'S turtles, interrupted the girl, pointing at an aquarium, where two little turtles was swimming. And you are...  
  
- Hey, were we as cute as these babies, you think ? asked Mikey to his brothers, whom were actually more concerned by the scared look appearing on the girl's face as she noticed their weapons.  
  
- Ok, so you're just some kind of giant turtles... Alright ... Why can't I faint again ? Oh, no, wait ! I'm dreaming ! I'm just dreaming ! Erik will wake me up in a minute and...  
  
- Listen, you're NOT dreaming and Dr Ephron, Erick I guess, has been kidnapped, tried Leo.  
  
- Oh, yes, I'm dreaming ! You guys cannot be real, I mean, look at you ! And Erik's gone by the 11th floor's window ? Be realist, I'm dreaming !  
  
Leo turned his back on her, becoming impatient.  
  
- So we'll do with her ? he asked.  
  
- It can be really long to convince her she's not dreaming, I mean, she's in shock right now, said Donnie.  
  
- Hey, do they have name ? yelled Mikey, still looking at the little turtles during all this time.  
  
- Yes... Smile and Wink... Like in the song « we go together like a smile and wink »... he he.  
  
Mikey came a little closer to the other.  
  
- Ok, and so what's yours ?  
  
- Soleil.  
  
- Fine !  
  
They all introduced themselves, and then Soleil exclaimed :  
  
- I knew it ! I knew it ! I'm dreaming ! Today, at the gallery, we talked about a renaissance exposition, that explain all !  
  
Donnie, Leo and Mikey sighed but Raph became really furious :  
  
- Do you need one of us hitting you to be sure you're not dreaming ? It's not in my habit to hurt woman, but if it may help you...  
  
- Hey, why don't you pinch yourself ? asked Donatello very seriously.  
  
Soleil did a move to, but stopped.  
  
- Ok, I'll act as if I was not dreaming, but I prefer to think I am. I mean, look at you guys, you are so scaring !  
  
Raph spoke again ( making all other nervous, wondering what he will say or do this time).  
  
- You know... Soleil.... I'm sorry to have lose my temper. It's great that you want to cooperate.  
  
- So ! Did I dream or did you say you'd like to eat pizza ? Explain me what's happening while we're eating it !  
  
- Coolamungo ! screamed Mikey while running in the kitchen, followed by Raph and Soleil.  
  
- Er... did you ever hear someone say we were scaring before ? asked Leo, left alone with Donnie.  
  
- Did you ever hear Raphael says he's sorry for loosing his temper ? asked back Donatello.  
  
- Are you sure it isn't us that are dreaming ? 


	2. chapter two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
- Why did you hit me so bad ! ! ! I could pretend to faint ! yelled Dr Ephron to the foot soldiers.  
  
- It was to mislead them. Your abduction had to seem real, grumbled Shredder, coming from behind.  
  
- Do you think they'll have any doubt ?asked the doctor, looking a little less confident than when he was talking to the soldiers.  
  
- We left our equipment hanging at the window - that was a weird idea to not use the door, we were at the 11th floor... answered a foot soldier, giving the opportunity to Shredder to give a superior and mad look at Ephron.  
  
- Anyway ! Soleil would never believe I could do something like this, this is a good thing for us ! said Dr Ephron, trying to be persuasive.  
  
- We don't have any more time to waste on stupid chattering, cut off Shredder with and imperial voice. You have to now prove you was worth all the effort spent on you.  
  
The doctor pulled a kind of little bottle out of a suitcase and hold it out to the Shredder.  
  
- Bring him here, commanded Shredder to two guards, pointing another one that tried to escape, but it was too late.  
  
They made the young man drink from this bottle, and then Shredder asked :  
  
- And how does it work now ?  
  
- Just by what he hear and understand. Look : hey ! yeah, you. Touch your nose with your right hand.  
  
The guy did as the doctor said.  
  
- I see... David ? ( the guy then looked at the Shredder ) You see the katana hanging on the wall ? Go take it.... Great... Now, drive it in your stomach...  
  
- No ! yelled Ephron. Wait, you can't make him do it !  
  
- You should have guessed he would use it for this kind of purpose, answered a young foot soldier with a grim look.  
  
- And I'm paying you, you don't have a word to say. Now, David, do what I say.  
  
They then left the doctor alone with the dead body of David, bringing this dangerous drugs with them.  
  
* * *  
  
- So, on what was working... Erik ? Did he have any reason to think someone should steal his work...  
  
- Errrr... thought Soleil out loud, chewing her pizza. Oh ! Yes, I know. Eric's a psychiatrist, you know, and a year or two ago, he worked on a project.... it was for... er... it was a medicament that, at the beginning, was supposed to put the patient in some kind of trance, like under hypnosis. To be able to control them a little, because maybe of the client of Eric was so depressed... or anything else.... that they were even unable to wash themselves, dress themselves, stuffs like this... The project was abandoned... I personally think these people take too much pills anyway. But Eric continued the research on his own... He never told me if he succeed or what...  
  
- Sure he would keep it secret ! Imagine how dangerous this drugs can be ! said Leonardo, a little alarmed.  
  
- And as it seems, the foot heard about it, pointed Donatello.  
  
- I agreed, it's a very terrible story, but I would like to know the end before I wake up, so what do you suggest to do ?  
  
- I think we should split, Donnie and me will go to the foot headquarters, and Mikey and Raph to the doctor's lab, who know what we can find there, decided Leonardo.  
  
- That's not fair, you keep the fun job for you ! argued Raphael.  
  
- Ok, so Donnie and I go to the lab and...  
  
Soleil coughed to catch their attention, interrupting Leo.  
  
- I don't mean to insinuate that maybe I'm not dreaming and all THAT should be real, but... if it was, you really think I should stay here alone ?  
  
- She's right,- Raphael answered immediately,- if the foot come back and you know what I mean...  
  
- Yes, more than you think, bro,- said Mikey with a wide smile. Why don't we bring her with us to the junkyard, she could be useful, and at least she will be with you... us, I mean.-  
  
Soleil was on her feet, looking for something in a drawer. She hold out a little card to Donnie.  
  
- That's the address of the labs.-  
  
She did not look as if she had hear anything Michealangelo had say, neither as she had noticed the ashamed look of Raphael.  
  
* * *  
  
- They left the apartment, Master,- announced a foot soldier to Shredder.  
  
- And was the girl with them ?-  
  
- Yes. She's supposed to come here with two of the turtles.-  
  
Shredder looked at the doctor ( that had finally followed them).  
  
- That's perfect, doctor, isn't ? You know what you have to do, now, I suppose ?-  
  
Ephron was principally selfish. And all his life was about money. That was the only reason why he has been surprised of the murder of David - he though the Shredder would used the drug to steal people, not to kill them. He felt a little guilty, but soon convinced himself that, hey, after all, it was the Shredder that killed that boy ! He had nothing to do with that, even if Shredder used the drugs Ephron just sold to him. He was a really too great man to be so wrong, wasn't he ? That's why he didn't feel any kind of guilt when Shredder asked him to find a way to make the turtles and this girl that knew a little too much drink the drugs. It was Shredder's idea, and he will do nothing else than offer them a drink, he had nothing to do with anything wrong that could happen to them, hadn't he ? 


	3. chapter three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
- In a junkyard? Really? And you live and a sewer? I surely forgot to wash something to have dreams with such dirty things...-  
  
Raph rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.  
  
- And that's not all. Shredder felt in a garbage truck and...-  
  
Raph gave an angry look at Mikey, wich mean "stop giving her reasons to think she's dreaming".  
  
- You want to make me believe people want to live here in REAL life?- whispered Soleil to Raph.  
  
She was staying very close to him, and looked like she thought it was possible to die in a dream.  
  
- Soleil ! ! !- They heard coming from a shack at their left.  
  
They could see Erik by a little broken window.  
  
They passed round the basement and entered after Raphael broke the padlock ( which was not even locked, but how would he guessed it ?).  
  
- What happened, Erik ? ! I was so scared !- Said Soleil, while taking him in her arms.  
  
- Oh, Soleil, I'm so glad they didn't do anything to you ! I was scared they stayed at home and waited to catch you too! ....-  
  
- Did you know them before ? Asked Raph dryly, who looked like he was thinking « she seems happy to not be dreaming right now! ».  
  
- No ! I succeed three months ago. I tried on animals only, I was very discreet, but I was afraid that one day, someone would discover what I was doing... So I called you, but not soon enough because I had been already discovered, and not by the best persons, as you guessed. -  
  
- Did they hurt you ?- Asked Soleil, looking very worried.  
  
- No... not yet. I don't have the formula with me, and they know it. I'm not really useful right now... I think they try to find a way to use me to get the formula. -  
  
- If it involve them thinking, it could take a long time!- Said Mikey, but Raph give him a mad look that made him stop laughing.  
  
- Talking of time, I think we should not loose any and get out of here, what do you think ?- Said Raph.  
  
But as he said it, a dozen of foot soldiers entered the shack. They grab Raph, Mikey and Soleil, but not Dr Ephron. The turtles understood immediately, but Soleil was really puzzled.  
  
- Erik... ?-  
  
Then, the foot soldiers tied them to the wall and left them alone.  
  
- I'm a little afraid of what's coming next...- Said Mikey. -I mean, we've been nicely trapped this time.-  
  
- And I guess you just think it's a part of the dream?- Raph angrily said to Soleil.  
  
- Hey, don't talk to me as if it was my fault !-  
  
- Hey, it's yours, you're the one dreaming here, and all that's happening in YOUR dream, right!-  
  
- Er, Raph...- interrupted gently Mikey. -I don't mean to insinuate you look insane, but, eh... you don't have the excuse of the emotional shock....-  
  
- And another thing, Mister I'm-the-one-here-who-have-the-right-to- blast-everybody-for-a-reason-no-one-know, can't you be a little sensitive and realize the one I loved betrayed me and I lost him, which could give me a reason to have the right to blast everybody, but still I don't ! -  
  
Raph gave her a so deep, so... hurt look that she stopped immediately. But Mikey, who didn't notice it, added :  
  
- Hey, we're maybe in a dream ! I mean, where else you could hear someone talk like this to Raph?!-  
  
A few minutes passed, and then Dr. Ephron, the Shredder and some foot soldiers entered. The doctor had a flask in one of his hand, and everybody was guessing what it was...-  
  
- If you think you can force us to drink, you're completely wrong !- said Raph with a menacing voice.  
  
- Really ?- said Mikey, a little unsure. -I was thinking to offer them to wait until Donnie and Leo arrive... -  
  
- We will not have to force you to drink it,- said Shredder.  
  
Then they noticed Erik was extracting the liquid from the flask in a syringe.  
  
- Oh no, Raph's turn ! I always been afraid of needle ! ! !- said Mikey.  
  
- Relax, Mikey, it's just a dream,- said Raph with a really neutral voice.  
  
Ephron was coming to Raph with his syringe. With his mad eyes and growling, Raph was almost intimidating the doctor.  
  
- Erik, you're not gonna do THIS, I can't believe it !-  
  
- Hey, don't worry, it's just a dream, maybe wings will grow in my back, and I'll escape flying ?-  
  
- Will you please shut up about that Raphael !- Screamed Soleil. -It's not a joke, Erik, do you really realize what your about to do ? You'll be strike off, hey, what's you're going to do could maybe bring you to jail ! And most important Erik.... I can't believe you can do something so wrong... you're about to lose me. -  
  
Erik didn't have any reactions, but he turned to the Shredder, who answered :  
  
- Maybe you should prick her at first so she will shut up ?-  
  
Then doctor Ephron pricked Raphael. 


	4. chapter four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
- COWABUNGA !  
  
Shredder felt the bo of Donatello hitting his back, then turned and received it right in the face ( which put him out of the story for a few minute !).  
  
- Hey guys, is this a good turn of the dream or did you really guessed we were here!- Asked Michealangelo.  
  
- See,- answered slowly Donnie -While fighting, at the lab, they told us they recently realized Ephron was steeling them stuffs, he accidentally killed a lot of the labs animals... so we kinda guessed you were in this bad position !  
  
- Glad to see you, but you do you think of untied me so I can help ?-  
  
- Later, don't you see I'm busy right now ?  
  
One of the foot soldier tried to escape from the shack, but Leo brought him in.  
  
- Don't let any of them come out, because if they do, they will warn the others, and I'm not planning to stay here all night...-  
  
- Prick the leader with the iron head while you can!- Shouted Soleil.  
  
Leo untied her.  
  
- What happened to Raph ?-  
  
- He's been pricked... You arrived too late for him... -  
  
The four looked at all the people on the floor.  
  
- Oh, doctor Ephron, sorry, I didn't....- Said Donnie, not knowing the truth yet.  
  
- No!- Said Soleil.  
  
She walked toward him and looked right in his eyes ( which gave a really scared look ), and said to the turtles :  
  
- We're in a dream, so it's surely possible to tie him, leave him at the apartment with all the compromising things and call the police. That is, if you don't have any better idea of vengeance...-  
  
They laughed and Leo answered :  
  
- We were planning to do the cleaning anyway, so...- ( more seriously he asked : ) how will Raph be?-  
  
- Oh ! For some hours he will be totally under control, until his body eliminate the drugs... -  
  
- Hey, cool, that means we'll can make him do all the house cleaning ?- Asked cheerfully Mikey.  
  
The turtles looked like the story ends really well, but Soleil was still looking sad.  
  
Perspicaciously, Leo said :  
  
- Will be Raph ok enough to get home alone while we're here ? Because if not, you could go with to keep an eye...  
  
- That... could... be... a... great... idea...,- said Raph. I... feel... like... I... weigh... a... ton. -  
  
- Bummer, I though he couldn't talk during this time ! said Mikey.  
  
The eyebrows of Soleil wrinkled.  
  
- He shouldn't. I'll go with him, because if we don't command him, he will not be able to cross the street.  
  
Slowly, Raph and Soleil left. They walked in silence, just Soleil said sometime « turn left », « turn right ». They came down in the sewer, Soleil sighted. She then said :  
  
- Ok, now, remember the way to get to your home, and follow it. -  
  
None of the two talked until they entered the lair.  
  
- Whoa... Didn't know my imagination could create something like this. -  
  
Raphael looked at her with no expression, but she was guessing what he thought.  
  
- Sorry. You know...-  
  
- It's... alright.... I... understand... you... prefer.... to... think... it... didn't... happen... for... real... I... mean... ( he sighed : talking was exhausting ) your... boyfriend... and... everything...-  
  
- Tomorrow, he will have to admit it was real, he'll be in jail... and everythin.-  
  
- No... He... will... not... be... there... Just... choose... what... you... prefer... to... think... happened... Just... think.... we...were... a... dream... and... forget... about... us. -  
  
- How could I ! ? ! ? I'll spend the rest of my life wondering if you were real or not. I should face the truth... -  
  
- When... -( he made a long pause, talking was really taking to much of his energy) -will... you... be... sure... you're... not... dreaming ?-  
  
She thought for a long time.  
  
- Know what ? I can get home alone, don't know how to get out of this sewer. Your brothers are not coming for now. And I have to sleep. ( she moved to the couch) I'll see tomorrow morning. If you're still here, I'll have to admit you're real, right ?-  
  
Just before she felt asleep, she noticed something impossible. Erik has told her it was impossible to do any move by themselves for people under the effects of the drug, it asked too much strength. Raphael was doing something by himself. He was smiling. 


End file.
